jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Sonic Jay Jay/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to an overview of Tarrytown during the day; zoom in slowly on the downtown area.) Narrator: It was a bright and sunny day in Tarrytown. (On the start of the next line, dissolve to a head-on view of Jay Jay, Tracy and Herky flying in a triangular formation through the sky.) Narrator: Jay Jay, Tracy and Herky were happily returning home when they saw... Jay Jay: Look! It's Brenda! (He and Tracy glance downward.) Tracy: (gasps) She's just leaving the library, come on! (Down they go; cut to an overview of Brenda outside the library, holding a book. She looks up at the kids and waves.) Narrator: Brenda Blue was standing outside the library, holding a big book. (Ground level; Herky lands next to Brenda, Tracy and Jay Jay taxi up to her on the opposite side.) Herky: Hiya, Br-r-renda. What'cha got ther-r-re? (Brenda closes the book and shows it.) Brenda: This—is the Big Book of Records. Jay Jay: "Big Book of Records"? What's that? Brenda: When someone does something really special, better than anyone else, it gets written into this book: the Big Book of Records. Tracy: So, getting into the Big Book of Records could make you famous! Jay Jay: Yeah! I think it would be super to be in the Big Book of Records! (Tracy nods.) Herky: Wow, it sur-r-re would. Brenda: Well, I'm off to the hardware store to pick up some nuts and bolts. I'll see ya later back at Tarrytown Airport. (She exits.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) See ya! (Cut to he and Tracy.) So long! (to Tracy) Gosh, I'd do anything to be in the Big Book of Records. Then, everyone in the whole, wide world would know me! Herky: Then, why don't you come up with a way to get into the Big Book of R-r-records? Tracy: That's a great idea, Herky! We can think of something. Jay Jay: Alright! Wing me! (He and Tracy slap wings.) Hey...wait a minute, Tracy. Making a world record might not be so easy. Tracy: (chuckles) You can do it, Jay Jay. (Cut to Herky on the start of the next line; he starts spinning his rotor.) Herky: Uh, I gotta make a deliver-r-ry, now. Good luck making a wor-r-rld r-r-recor-r-rd! Bye! (He hovers away.) Tracy: (from o.s.) Bye, Herky! (Back to her and Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: See ya later! (As the narrator speaks, both jet planes trade looks which could best be translated to, "Let's do this!", then they leave the library.) Narrator: So, Jay Jay and Tracy set out to think of something very special for the Big Book of Records. (Cut to the runway at Tarrytown airport; Jay Jay zooms down and takes flight, Tracy following. Dissolve to a bottom-up view of the sky; Tracy hovers into view from above, Jay Jay comes in moments later, doing various, consecutive loop-de-loops.) Narrator: High above Tarrytown Airport, Jay Jay was trying to break the record for the most loop-de-loops. Tracy was keeping count. Jay Jay: (slightly dazed) How many is that, Tracy? *''Jay Jay will speak this way until further notice.* '''Tracy:' Oh, that's fifteen loop-de-loops so far. Jay Jay: How many loops do I have to do, to be the all-time...super...duper...looper? Tracy: That's eighteen! Don't stop, now! (Another loop.) Nineteen! Jay Jay: All these loop-de-loops are makin' me a little loopy...Whoa...I gotta stop looping! Tracy: (gasps) Are you okay, Jay Jay? (The looper finally stops; cut to a side view of the two as he wobbles slightly, groaning.) Jay Jay: I'm just a dittle lizzy—I mean, a...little dizzy. I'll be okay. (Head-on view of them, shown at a long distance.) Narrator: Since breaking the loop-de-loop record didn't work out, Jay Jay and Tracy were flying along, trying to think of something really special to do. (They proceed forward on the end of this; Jay Jay resumes his normal speech pattern.) Jay Jay: Hey, I've got it, Tracy. (Close-up.) What if I try flying upside down for the longest? (Cut to Tracy.) Tracy: Good idea, Jay Jay! Try it! (In a head-on shot, Jay Jay flips himself upside down—but the moment he does so, he immediately bursts into peels of laughter as he hovers over to Tracy's opposite side.) Tracy: (chuckles slightly) Why are you giggling, Jay Jay? Jay Jay: (giggles) Because the wind tickles my tummy when I fly like this! (More giggling; close-up of him.) I'm way too ticklish to make that record. (He flips himself right side up and groans.) We'd better come up with another plan. (Cut to Tracy.) Tracy: Oh, alright. Let's go back to the airport and try to think of something else. (She flashes a reassured smile; cut to a head-on shot framing her worried friend as they swoop o.s. Dissolve to the runway; one by one they touch down and exit off the nearest road.) Narrator: So, once again, Tracy tried to help Jay Jay think of something that would get his name into the Big Book of Records. (Dissolve to an overview of the back alley; the two taxi slowly forward until they stop at a nearby fuel tank.) Tracy: Uh, I don't know, Jay Jay. I can't think of anything to get you into the Big Book of Records. Narrator: Suddenly— (Close-up of Jay Jay.) —Jay Jay's eyes opened wide, and he was so excited, he just couldn't keep still. He had an idea. (As the narrator speaks, the blue flyer instantly comes up in an outrageously huge grin—every hint of idea spread across the face producing it—and he wobbles in place excitedly. He finally settles down before the next line.) Jay Jay: I've got it, Tracy! I'll be the fastest plane in the world! (Cut to Tracy, who shakes her head.) Tracy: Don't be silly. The only one who might be able to do that is Savannah, and she's away. (Wide shot; now the fuel tank can be seen in clear detail, framing the warning sign on the front.) Jay Jay: What if I use some of Savannah's super jet fuel? (He eyes the tank briefly, then regains that huge grin from earlier.) Tracy: (shaking her head) Oh, Jay Jay—you know we're never ever supposed to touch Savannah's fuel. See? (Close-up of the fuel tank.) Narrator: There were big warning labels on the fuel tank that meant, "Do not touch". (Widen to frame the jet planes.) Jay Jay: (with disbelief) I know! But it's the only way I'm going to get into the Big Book of Records! (Close-up of a rather vexed Tracy; as the narrator speaks, Jay Jay comes partially into view next to her, and we hear the sound of fuel gushing.) Narrator: So, Jay Jay broke the rules, and filled up his tanks with Savannah's super jet fuel. Tracy: I don't think this is a very good idea, Jay Jay. (The gushing stops; widen to frame Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: Too late! (He backs up.) My tanks are full! Here goes! (He turns around and zooms off; in close-up, Tracy is knocked back slightly.) Tracy: Whoa...wait!!! Rock melody, guitar/bass/synthesizer/drums, brisk 4 (D major) (The result of this blast leaves Tracy dazed slightly as she comes to; cut to a long shot of the runway, the supersonic fueled-jet plane ready to take off.) Jay Jay: We have contact! Guitar out; three note synth phrase after second line (A zoom down the runway sends Jay Jay off his wheels into the air; cut to a head-on view of the sky as he rises into view and gradually proceeds forward. The clouds are passing by at warp speed, giving the hint that he's flying fast.) Jay Jay: Runnin' down the runway, I'm headin' for the sky I found a fun way to fly fast and high (He holds the last word and flies upward; on the ground, an astounded but worried Tracy taxis into view; Herky hovers down next to her.) Tracy, Herky: Let's take a look (Back to the sky; Jay Jay flies in from the top and comes forward, swooping slightly from side to side.) Jay Jay: I wanna be All instruments out; drums for two beats In the record book All instruments/guitar in Jay Jay: In that record book Yeah! Guitar out; three note synth phrase after second line Jay Jay: No matter how it happens, I'm thinkin' maybe I might Set a new record for the fastest flight (Hold the note; cut back to Tracy and Herky spectating from below.) Tracy, Herky: Yeah, then they'll write (Back to Jay Jay in flight.) Jay Jay: Jay Jay All instruments out; drums/horns for two beats Had the fastest flight All instruments/electric guitar in Mood gradually degenerates into chaos during the following (The excitement of flying fast is suddenly halted as Jay Jay starts jittering in place slightly, the sounds of his jets beginning to increase in speed.) Jay Jay: Had the fastest fl—''(not singing)'' —''YIIIIIKES!!!'' (He blasts uncontrollably out of frame; cut to the two spectators.) Tracy, Herky: Oops, maybe not quite Something's not right Song ends abruptly (Cut to the sky; Jay Jay flies into view, no control over himself due to this new fuel addition.) Jay Jay: WHOOOOAAAAA!!!!! (He flies past the screen; cut to a rear angle as he partially comes into view.) Narrator: Because Jay Jay used the same fuel that made Savannah go fast, Jay Jay went super fast, too. (He blasts out of sight; cut to the two spectators.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) LOOK OUT! (He swoops past them, causing them to wobble.) I CAN'T SLOW DOWN! Herky: Whoa! (They settle down.) It's a bir-r-rd! It's a plane! Or-r-r maybe it's a r-r-rocket! It's Super-r-r Sonic Jay Jay! Tracy: Come on, Herky! (Herky's rotor starts to spin.) We have to go after Jay Jay! Herky: Why? What's wr-r-rong? Tracy: Jay Jay filled his tanks with Savannah's jet fuel! Herky: Uh-oh, that's not good! Let's go! (Up he goes, Tracy following; cut to a long shot of the uncontrollable Jay Jay flying at warp speed. He comes forward as the narrator talks.) Narrator: Jay Jay was going so fast, he kept making super loud sonic booms— (His jets emit a loud boom on the end of this.) —the same kind of loud booming noises Savannah makes. (He blasts forward and begins to do various upside down loop-de-loops; cut to Tracy and Herky, mouths wide open at the disaster, before cutting back to the fast flying victim.) Tracy: (from o.s.) Jay Jay, slow down! (Back to her and Herky on the end of this.) Jay Jay: (flying over them) I CAAAAN'T!!! (This causes another sonic boom which sends them wobbling as they scream. Back to Jay Jay, he does more loops.) Jay Jay: I'M OUT OF CONTROL! I CAN'T STOP!!! (He blasts by them again, resulting in another boom causing them to wobble.) Tracy: I wish there was someone who could help! (A super loud boom is heard in the distance.) Herky: It's Savannah! I know that boom anywher-r-re. (Savannah rises into view.) Savannah: Hi, darlings. What's new? (Jay Jay whooshes over them.) Jay Jay: WHOAAAAAAAHHH!!! (They wobble as a result of this; unlike the past ones. no sonic boom is heard.) Savannah: Jay Jay?! (gasps) No, it couldn't be him, could it? Tracy: He filled his tank with your supersonic jet fuel so he could break the world speed record. Savannah: But Jay Jay knows no one is ever supposed to touch my jet fuel! (She takes off; head-on view of the out of control jet plane as she follows him.) Savannah: Hey, little darling! Jay Jay: Oh, Savannah, I made a big mistake! I used your jet fuel and now I can't stop! My wings are really tired, but if I drop them, I might spin out! Savannah: Hang in there, Jay Jay. Savannah's here. (The victim flies upward, the sovereign following him; she begins to build up speed.) Narrator: Savannah suddenly put on a burst of supersonic speed and flew right under Jay Jay. (Now Jay Jay begins to steadily lower himself into view above the supersonic jet.) Savannah: Y'all just take a load off those wings and rest on Savannah's back. Jay Jay: (relieved) Oh, thank you, Savannah. (He lands on her roof.) You saved me! Savannah: Now, turn off those jets, sugar. Jay Jay: I can't! They're stuck on! Savannah: Then y'all just rest right there 'til your fuel runs out. Jay Jay: But that would take hours! Savannah: Maybe you shoulda thought about that before breakin' the rules. Jay Jay: (groans wearily) Good point, Savannah. Narrator: So, Savannah continued flying around in the sky with Jay Jay resting on her back. (She glides slowly o.s. on the end of this; cut to an overview of Tarrytown as Tracy and Herky head towards the airport.) Narrator: While Tracy and Herky returned to the airport to wait until Jay Jay's fuel ran out. (Dissolve back to the two flyers; now it is nighttime.) Narrator: That night, Savannah and Jay Jay were still flying around and around, waiting for Jay Jay's fuel to run out. Jay Jay: (yawns) If I hadn't taken your fuel, I'd be in my hangar now, sleeping. Savannah: Me too, baby. (yawns) Oh my... (They continue flying slowly; cut to Tracy and Herky outside the main hangar below, heads raised heavenward and watching the action.) Narrator: Down below on the tarmac, Tracy and Herky watched and waited. Just then, Brenda Blue returned— (Brenda joins; she has ditched the record book.) —and was shocked to see Jay Jay flying on Savannah's back. Brenda: Is that Savannah? Why's Jay Jay on her back? Herky: Jay Jay wanted to get into the Big Book of R-r-records, so he filled his tanks with Savannah's jet fuel— (Close-up of a confused Brenda; he continues o.s.) —and he went supersonic! Brenda: But I've already figured out a way for Jay Jay to get into the record book. Because of his special wings, he can do the fastest turns in the world. Tracy: You mean, all he had to do was quick turns? Brenda: Yeah, that's right. Narrator: So, Brenda, Tracy and Herky waited for Jay Jay to run out of fuel. (Back in the air, the sound of Jay Jay's jets begin to backfire—a sign that his fuel is running out.) Jay Jay: Hooray, I'm finally running out of fuel! Savannah: That is peachy! Now, hold on tight, honey, and I'll take us home. Jay Jay: Thanks, Savannah! You're super! (Dissolve to outside the hangar below; Jay Jay and Savannah have joined.) Jay Jay: Gosh, I'm really sorry, Brenda. I know I shouldn't have touched Savannah's fuel. Brenda: I hope you've learned your lesson, Jay Jay. Jay Jay: I sure did. I'll never ever touch anything that I'm not supposed to ever again. Brenda: (sternly) Well, I suppose I should ground you. (then, warmly) But I'm just so happy that you're back, safe and sound. Jay Jay: I'm glad to be back, and I'll tell you one thing, Brenda. My wings are so... (His wings wilt; he yawns and speaks in a sleepy voice.) Tired... (groans, normal voice) I won't be able to fly for a week. (Close-up of Brenda; he continues o.s.) I have to go get some... (Back to him on the end of this; yawn/sleepy voice as before.) Sleep now...nighty-night... (His eyes close, and snores softly as he drifts off to sleep.) Narrator: Jay Jay had learned a very important lesson. (In close-up, Brenda silently shushes the others; as the narrator continues, Herky's rotor spins, and they leave quietly one at a time.) Narrator: Taking things that you're not supposed to can be very dangerous. (Back to a sleeping Jay Jay.) And as Jay Jay slept, everyone knew that he'd never make a mistake like that again. And everything was peaceful once again at Tarrytown Airport. (Wide shot on the end of this; the jet plane sleeping soundly in the middle of the taxiway.) Narrator: Just the way it should be. (Another snore from the sleeping jet plane; fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts